Kiko's Love
by tortorbinks92
Summary: A story that I did in early high school... Kyo x OC I suck at summaries... Hope you like it!


This was a story I did in early High School... Im probably going to re do it eventually. I originally wrote it in a kind of format where you are the character... so yeah. Hope you like the basic gist of the plot !

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kiko's Love" <strong>

"Mom, I'm leaving for school now!"

"Okay honey! Have a good day at school!"

Hi. Your name is Kiko Otisa. You are a 14-year-old girl in high school. You have dirty blond hair and sea blue eyes. You live with your mom in Japan. Your parents were divorced about five years ago, and you lived in Buffalo then. This summer you ended up moving to Japan because your father kept threatening to take you away and hurt your mom. But he still lives in Buffalo, so he can't hurt your happy life here. This year you are entering 9th grade. You are now walking to school.

You stop walking for a bit and you notice a pretty house surrounded with bushes, trees and flowers. You also see an orange-headed boy on the roof of the house, and a silver-haired boy and a brown-haired girl by the door. All of a sudden, the orange-headed boy jumped off the roof and landed on his feet, but showing no real signs of pain. Now he was yelling, so you could clearly hear him from where you were standing.

"Shut up! I don't need any direction from anyone on what to do, especially you!"

The silver-headed boy was just shaking his head and the girl was looking frantic. Then the silver headed boy took the girl's wrist in his hand and started walking, pulling her behind him. But just then did you notice the orange haired boy turning, and when he was about halfway turned, you started running. As you were running, you were hoping he didn't see you, but a part of you says he probably did. About 50 yards later, you hear footsteps running behind you, and you look back and see orangey running in your direction, so you didn't notice the figure in the bushes reach out and grab you. You turned around to thank whoever it was that grabbed you off the path, thus hiding you from orangey, but when you turned, you recognized that unmistakable smirk on the face of your ex-boyfriend from Buffalo, Wilson Darner. He pushed you on the ground and pinned your shoulders down with his hands. He spoke to you in a harsh whisper.

"You little brat. You think you can run from me? You think you can hide from me by sneaking around in the woods like the little brat you are. You know you want me. You're just in denial. You can run, but you can't hide!"

He slaps your face and it stings a bit, but you hold back your tears. You hear footsteps coming toward you. You need to get help now, you think to yourself. Wilson punched you in the gut and you scream as loud as you can. He takes one of his hands and covers your mouth with it.

"You don't know what you're getting into! You tried to escape me, you tried to hide from me, and now you will pay for your actions! You will pay!"

He was about to punch you again, but instead, he was torn off you. You sat up dazed from him hitting you and you see the orange haired boy beating and punching Wilson with vicious force, but it didn't seem to faze Wilson much, for he was dodging the punches. After getting hit really hard in the face, Wilson must of realized that the boy was too strong for him, so he broke away and started running. Orangey walked over to you and knelt down beside you, with a concerned look on his face, and he spoke in a gentle voice.

"Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah… I think."<p>

"Here. Let me help you."  
>He offers you his hand and you stare at it for a couple of seconds, and took it gratefully. Then he picked up your bag and handed it to you (it was torn off you when Wilson threw you to the ground).<p>

"Hi. My name is Kyo Sohma. But please, call me Kyo."

"Uh, thanks. My name is Kiko Otisa. … But please, call me Kiko."

You both laugh, but you stop because it was hurting you from when Wilson punched you in the stomach. You neaten yourself up a bit and shake yourself off. Then Kyo noticed your uniform.

"That uniform… my friend has one just like it. Do you go to Kaibara?"

"Yeah. I just moved here, so today's my first day there. Do you go there too?"

"Yup. You wanna walk with me?"

"…Sure."

You both walk down the path in silence until the school comes into view. Kyo breaks the ice.

"So… who was that guy back there? Your… boyfriend or something?"

"Eh…kinda. I dumped him last year because he was abusive and all, but he still doesn't get it."

"But are you okay? He seemed to really hurt you back there."

"He's done much worse to me, but yes, it does hurt a little."

You both walk on in silence for a little longer until you realize that you don't know where your first class is, so you decide to ask Kyo.

"Hey, Kyo. Do you know where room 113 is? 'Cause I don't know where it is."

"Oh! That's actually where my first period class is! How about this. I can help show you around today the best I can, depending on what classes we have. And if not, you can ask the teachers. C'mon, let's go!"

He smiles and grabs your wrist and leads you through the busy school to your first class. It turned out that you both had the same classes all day, except for gym, when he's in the boys' side and you are on the girls. At lunch, you met his friends. There was Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma, the two other people that you saw at Kyo's house, and Tohru's friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

After school, you were on your way home and you see Kyo, Yuki and Tohru on their way home. The two boys were bickering. You decided to take a different path home, for some reason. While walking down the path, you went into a trance, staring ahead of you, deep in thought about random stuff. You were so deep in your trance; you didn't notice the strange car in your driveway, and you just walk in your front door and trudge up the stairs. You drop all your school stuff on your bed, and suddenly hear something bolt out of your mom's bedroom, so you assume it was your cat, Creampuff. But as you look up, you see your cat curled up in a ball purring happily on your bed. You snapped out of your trance when you heard the front door slammed shut, so you race down the stairs to your front windows just in time to see someone clambering into the strange car and racing out of the driveway, tires squealing on the gravel. You spin around on your heels and dash into the kitchen to call the police, but you are stopped short in your tracks to see the horrifying sight of your mom lying in the middle of the kitchen floor face down with a knife in her back, dead. Your eyes widen in horror and fear. You were in such shock, you just bolted out the door into the woods, leaving your mom's body behind. You run and run into the woods until you couldn't run any further and just collapsed in a small clearing and cried. As you cried, you could hear what was going on around you a little. You hear owls hooting and squirrels creeping around, and you hears footsteps coming toward you. Afraid it was Wilson, or worse, the person who killed your mom, you got up and started running away. The bad thing was it was dark and you were in the woods with tear filled eyes, so you couldn't see all that well, so you ended up running headlong into a tree and fell backwards onto the ground. Pain erupted in your head as whoever it was chasing you approached, and you were scared, but you were in too much pain to get up again. The person who was chasing you had a flashlight and spoke to you in a gentle recognizable voice. It was Kyo.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Ugh… I'm fine, I guess. I just ran into a tree is all."

"What are you doing around here this late anyway? Is something wrong?"  
>" *sigh* When I came home today, I was kind of in a trance of deep thought and mindlessly walked up to my room not realizing that there was someone strange in my house until they left. So I went downstairs to report it to the police, and my mom was in the kitchen…d-"<p>

You stop in the middle of that dreaded word and cried. Kyo put an arm around your shoulder and helped you up.

"Here. Why don't we get out of these woods and go to your house to talk about it."

He led you home and let you in the back door and sat you down at a table.

"Now, can you tell me what is the trouble, Kiko?"

You didn't want to say it, because you would just cry again, so you just pointed him into your kitchen. He walked in and cursed under his breath. Then he walked in to your countertops and walked back to you and handed you a piece of paper.

"I saw this on your counter and thought you might want to look at it."

You unfolded the piece of paper Kyo gave you and read it. It said:

_"Kiko-_

_ I've killed your mother. You must come live with me. If you don't come to the address attached within 3 days, I will come and kill you too. Make the right decision. Don't call the police or you will be severely punished._

_ -Mark Otisa"_

Your whole body went as pale as a ghost. You dropped to your knees and sat on your heels.

"Is it that bad? What does it say?"

You hand him the note and he goes pale too.

"Whoa. We need to tell the authorities. Kiko. Would you mind if I ran to my house to get some help? I'll be right back.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead. I need to call some relatives anyway to relay the news ."

"Hey. I f you need a place to crash, come stay with us. We have an extra room and I- I mean we wouldn't want you wandering about in a place like this."

He turns and runs out the door toward his house. While he is gone, you go upstairs and feed your cat Creampuff and came back downstairs. You see a male figure through your tears, but you knew it wasn't Kyo. You wiped away your tears and focused your eyes, and see Wilson standing in the doorway.

"You know what, Kiko, you are starting to get really annoying springing up at the most inconvenient times."

You try and bolt past him, but he grabs your arm.

"Oh no. You are not escaping me."

He slams you against the wall and you hear a loud crack and your back collides with the wall. He gets very close to your face, noses almost touching.

"Can't escape me now, sweet cheeks. There's no one to save you now! No one to protect you."

He smashed his lips against you. You struggle to release yourself from his grip and you kick his legs, but he is one step ahead of you and is wearing shin guards, anticipating your move. So you just clench your eyes shut and just bring your legs up, one moving right in between his legs, making him double over. You dashed out the door to find Kyo and ended up colliding with him coming in.

"Where do you think your going, Miss Speedy?"

"I was going to find you after Wilson 'dropped by for a visit'. That perv. He's huddleing in the kitchen."

"Um, okay. I called the police from my house and they said that they are on their way, and Yuki and Tohru decided to tag along with me. They're right behind me."

He turns and points down the path toward the 2 figures of Yuki and Tohru approaching you. You wave and hear sirens coming closer to your house. You walk out front and see 3 police cars pulling into your driveway, sirens full blast. A man in uniform comes out of one of the cars and approaches you.

"Hello Miss. I got a report of a breaking and entering and a case of murder here. Am I at the correct location?"

"Yes. My name is Kiko."

"Can you tell me what happened, young lady?"

"Yes. Come this way please."

You tell him what happened when you had come home and led him through the back door, squad members following you, and Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru behind them. The squad members entered the house and investigated the crime scene. Then one of the squad guys came in.

"Uh, boss? There in a boy hunched over in the kitchen. We tried asking his name, but he just groaned and glared.

"I know who he is."

The two me looked at you as you explained that he entered and assaulted.

"Tell me, do you have proof?"

You called Kyo in, and they took him and questioned him, after you showed thm your bruises.

"Now, young lady. Do you have anywhere to go?"

You look into Kyo's soft amber eyes and then back at the cop.

"Yes, I do. I need to go upstairs to pack some things, if you don't mind."

You get up and walk past Kyo and the cop and walk upstairs and pack your things for half an hour. You put Creampuff into her carrier and walk across the hall to your mom's room and take the jewelry boxes and pictures off of your mom's dressers for the memories, and you didn't want them sold. Then you walked downstairs, told the chief what you took from your mom's room and joined the others outside.

"Hey, Kiko. How ya doing? Need help?"

He laughed because you were carrying pretty much all of your stuff in your hands.

"Could you help me? Hey… where'd Tohru and Yuki go?

"They went to check on Yuki's garden."

"They make a cute couple don't they?... Should we head home?"

"Yes. Let's."

You both walk along the path to his house and talk. He told you him about himself and visa-versa. You get to his house and he introduces you to his cousin Shigure Sohma. Then he leads you upstairs to your room.

"Hey, Kyo. Thanks for all your help today. I mean I went through a whole lot, but you stuck with me. And during the time we spent together, I really got to…like you."

"Yeah. I like you too, Kiko. I truly do."

He smiles and kisses you on the lips, and you totally blushed. You smile back.

You and Kyo were boyfriend/girlfriend all through high school, and when you graduated, he asked you to marry him. Yuki and Tohru did the same thing, after you and Kyo suggested that they go out. Your father was put in jail on account of murder, and Wilson was sent back to the U.S. You felt that everything was finally right.

**THE END!**


End file.
